gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Rolling in the Deep
Rolling In The Deep is a song sung by Jesse St. James and Rachel Berry in the episode Prom Queen as a duet to represent their now broken relationship. It is originally performed by Adele from her album'' 21''. They perform John Legend's acapella version of the song. Lyrics Rachel: There's a fire starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark, Jesse: Finally, I can see you crystal clear, Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare, See how I'll leave with every piece of you, Don't underestimate the things that I will do, There's a fire starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark The scars of your love remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling Jesse & Rachel: We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), You had my heart inside of your hand, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), And you played it to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) Rachel: Baby, I have no story to be told, But I've heard one on you and it's gonna make your head burn, Think of me in the depths of your despair, Makin' a home down there as mine sure won't be shared Jesse: The scars of your love remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all, The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling Jesse & Rachel: We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), And you played it with a beating Jesse: Throw your soul through every open door, Rachel: Count your blessings to find what you look for, Jesse: Turn my sorrow into treasured gold, Rachel: You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown, Jesse & Rachel: (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Yeah, we could have had it all, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Yeah, it all, it all, it all, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), And you played it to the beat, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), You could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me), Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me) And you played and you played and you played And you played it to the beat Photos tumblr_ll4d6zhhG61qzobyuo1_500.gif Jesse.jpg Rachel Rolling In The Deep.jpg rolling in the deep.png Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Jesse St. James Category:Glee Songs